


Before We Are Gone

by LeleKennedy1977



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male/Male, Quick Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeleKennedy1977/pseuds/LeleKennedy1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Leon smut. Set it The Darkside Chronicles for Operation Javier. First try at this pairing.  (This is a very short fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Are Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Does contain a Male/Male (Yaoi) ship. Not everyone has to like this ship, but I think there isn't enough of it around the internet. This is just a idea I had the other day based on a picture I saw.
> 
> **Picture can be found here: https://fgts.jp/y/search/image/r7RoCj7a9XlO1apJul%2FjEg/
> 
>  { i love writing Leon getting it up the ass...i need help }

"Gotta make this quick, Leon." Krauser whispers as he unbuckles his camo cargo pants. I get a shiver up my spine despite the humid climate of Amparo. His arms come around me and I can feel his erection against me. "Condoms weren't top priority. Sorry Kennedy." I can feel his lips against my neck trailing around to my nape. I pay close attention to his hands as they pull my tactical shirt up over my pectorals. His fingers work at my nipples, and they respond. I can feel my own erection straining in my pants. I unbuckle them, trying to alleviate the tension of my arousal. The table that's in front of us is right against my thighs. Krauser tugs my pants and boxers down. He leaves them on the tops of my thighs. A gloved finger slips into his mouth. His tongue darts out around his digit. Its not long until that finger circles my tight ring of muscle. I groan as it dips in a out at a painfully slow rhythm. I groan quietly. "Keep quiet. You want those things to hear us?" he practically hisses. But he is right. Getting swarmed with zombies while your cock is hanging out isn't exactly how I'd like to go. I bite my lip as his finger slips out and is replaced by his cock. I push against him as he stretches me. I hold myself up with my hands. He starts at a slow pace, allowing me to feel every inch of him. "Fuck, you're tight." He grunts and thrusts more forcefully. He places his hands on my hips, and pulls back. I never realized how good fucking bareback was until now. Krauser picks up the pace with his new depth. I groan and try to keep quiet. But its difficult when it feels so good. "That's it, Leon." He huffs. I glance behind me and through messy fringe see his piercing blue eyes. The sound of his thighs slapping my ass fills the shack we're in. His cock kisses the inside of my ass over and over. "Krauser, fuck." I moan loudly. He keeps the pace and angles his cock slightly downwards. I can feel the head of his thick cock brush against my prostate. I throw my head back in a silent moan. I can feel the glove's material gripping my neglected dick. Krauser pumps me rather quickly. I push against him once more, trying to savor the feeling. "Are you close?" he grunts out. I nod and my mouth drops open as he begins to pound against my prostate. "Say my name, Leon." he whispers against my neck. "J-Jack, fuck." I moan. It comes out a lot louder than meant to. I come moments later. I lean my head back against his shoulder. My seed covers the table we're up against. The grip on my waist tightens as his orgasm rushes through his body. As his orgasm crests, he pulls out. His come shoots onto the floor. Krauser's breathing steadily changes from harsh to a calm pace in a few moments. I hear him zip back up. He places a kiss on my neck and helps me as I re-adjust myself. I pull down my shirt and tuck it into my pants. I am pulled into a kiss, "I want you to be safe. Don't be stupid, Leon." Krauser says seriously. His eyes never leave mine. It renders me speechless, all I can do is nod. His lips capture mine again. The singe of longing replaces his lips after they are gone from mine all too soon.


End file.
